


Awaiting Your Orders

by intothegarbagechute



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual, Crack, Force Sex, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, No Humiliation, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, and that thing is trash, i have a thing guys, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/intothegarbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux dares Kylo to fuck him using the Force anytime, anywhere-- not thinking he's actually capable of doing it. Well, he is. And he waits until Hux is... occupied. On the bridge. During a battle. Oops.</p>
<p>Also: transparisteel is what they use to make space-ship windows in the SW universe, fyi *pushes up glasses.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaiting Your Orders

He _had_ said anytime. It was true. Those had been his words. “Anytime you see fit,” he had said. To Kylo. Kylo Ren. He thought he even remembered himself winking, or smirking, or something stupid like that because it was a dare, really, a taunt— he didn’t think Kylo could really do it. But he _really_ couldn’t recall anymore because right now, he could feel Kylo Ren’s hand gently stroking his cock, but Kylo Ren was nowhere to be found, and General Hux was front and center on the bridge of a newly-fitted star-destroyer, engaging a small band of Resistance forces in an airstrike.

 

“General, your orders?” his sergent asked, and weren’t Admirals supposed to do this sort of thing, anyway? He thought, and then Kylo’s hand squeezed, right at the base of his cock, and he swore he could feel a fucking tongue drag along his tip. Hux hissed and then noticed his sergent, still looking at him, waiting. He glanced out the windows.

 

“Yes, engage them, sergent! Engage!” he spat out, turning sharply to the windows again. He swore he could feel that mouth on his dick smile. He swore softly, glancing around warily. He was sure Kylo was watching him somehow. He wasn’t sure where, but he was sure he could see him. And that’s when he felt a finger curl up inside of him. Hux gasped, splaying his hands on the transparisteel in front of him, cold as the depths of space. He felt several eyes dart in his direction and straightened slightly. As though he were just watching the battle. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as the finger slowly, lazily brushed against his prostate, again and again and again. And now the mouth was back, just gently, so gently, kissing the tip of his cock. He could handle this. He could definitely handle this.

 

He was not expecting the feeling of Kylo Ren’s long cock entering him, brushing and thrusting against him. And somehow, his mouth, taking the length of him, his tip pressing against soft palate. Hux gasped aloud. Now he knew he was drawing attention. He tried to straighten his back, but couldn’t— and didn’t want to. He tried to play it off as leaning forward, getting a better view of the battle. Kylo’s thrusts came slow and steady, torturous almost, just a little brush-brush at a time. And somehow his lips enveloped his cock, too, and _oh fuck those were glorious lips_. Hux just wished— as he tried to hold his hips as still as possible, to not give away the incredible pleasure building low and hot within him— he wished he could see those eyes while they did this. Full of hurt and rage and something else, something desperate. He wished he could see Kylo *want* this.

 

Just then, another invisible hand caressed his chest… and pinched his nipple. Hux yelped. A hundred pairs of eyes— everyone on the bridge— swung his way, and he thought he could feel them realize, see his body— even as still as he was holding it— god, did they know? Could they tell? And it only made him harder, and hotter, he could feel the flush build up his neck, onto his cheek, across his ears. 

 

He was so pale, when he blushed, it was obvious. And he could tell he was blushing up a storm. He squirmed against it, and the invisible hips bucked into him, grabbing his hips, while the mouth at his cock took his length down its throat, then out, swirling a tongue over the tip, and the hand— now hands— at his nipples pressed and teased, and a mouth at his neck, at his ear, licked gently, pressing a few kisses, before he heard a whisper:

 

“Enjoying this?”

 

Hux’s breath hitched. He knew he could hear it within himself— the deep, almost husky voice of Kylo Ren— that it was private… and yet.

 

“Yes,” he whispered back.

 

“Do you want it?” the thrusts slowed, dragging over his prostate, the mouth pausing on his cock, waiting. “Shall I let you come?”

 

Hux’s eyelids fluttered— and then he heard a throat clear. Gently. Quietly. And quite outside his head. His face snapped to the sergent standing beside him, clearly trying not to look too closely at him.

 

“Yes?” Hux breathed out, hoping he sounded more menacing than _absolutely about to lose his shit._

 

“Sir, the canons are charged. Shall we fire?” the sergent asked, looking down at his shoes, looking anywhere but at the General.

 

The hand pulsed around Hux’s cock, another pair of hands pinched at his hips. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

“Fire— at will,” Hux gasped at the man, who scurried quickly away, but he didn’t notice, couldn’t notice, because Kylo thrust into him, hard and fast, and with a few quick strokes— he was gone, coming hard and fast and hot in his pants, gasping— his hands pressing at the transparisteel now fogged with his hot, wet breath. He bowed his head, giving over to this sensation, the secret between him and Kylo.

 

With a deep inhale, he straightened. He adjusted his jacket and strode, as normally as possible, from the bridge, handing command to the next officer in the chain. That had been— much more than he had expected, but he was pleased with his conduct, at his ability to keep it together. He didn’t notice all one hundred pairs of eyes roll and glance at each other as he swept majestically out.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill from tfa_kink: "Kylo uses his ~powers~ to fuck Hux without laying a hand on him. In front of everyone. Hux tries to keep quiet, but it's pretty hard (pardon the pun) when you're about to come in your pants in front of about 100 people trying to do their jobs and waiting for orders from you. 
> 
> Full con please. Even though Hux is squirming and blushing and gasping AND about to publicly embarrass himself, he's into it. 
> 
> (and let's be honest, everyone knows what's happening but they just let Hux and his weird boyfriend get on with it.)"


End file.
